Selfish Wish
by Princess Peachella
Summary: And so, she realized. She realized that it was her chance. Her chance to fulfil her selfish wish, and she didn't care one bit about the girl who would sacrifice for her.


Hey muffins! Here's a new fic, which I made while listening to the song Cleansing Cream by BrownEyedGirls. I have no idea how, but…at least the song's powerful message got through me. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>May, come meet me at the park. I have something to tell you." That was what the text said. May was holding her phone in her hand. She felt pretty excited whenever Drew would text or call her. She dressed in her finest clothes, and made her way to the park.<em>

_She knew which exact spot Drew was walking about-the lily garden near the pond. It was their special place, the place where they shared so much together._

_She decided to be early. She wanted to surprise Drew. Perhaps it might make him feel that she was looking forward to this._

_Then she heard it._

_She heard a girl giggling-but not just any girl. This girl's laugh seemed so familiar. She moved toward the place where the giggle came from. Then, she saw a girl, with brown hair and sapphire eyes. The girl saw May, and motioned for her to come closer. Little did May know that she would regret what she would see next._

_The giggling girl led her to a path, with clustered bushes. The girl went right past the bushes, and May realized-that the girl was a ghost. Still, May followed the girl. Then, she saw it._

_It was Drew._

_He looked happy._

_But he was with someone else._

_Even more. He was kissing her._

_Someone May knew, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she realized. It was her sister. But she thought her sister would arrive tomorrow. _

_Shattered. That's what May felt._

_As if it was planned out of an old dramatic scene, May's mascara started to run, and so she started running too._

_She quickly paced through the back entrance of the park, where she came from on her way to the pond._

_It started to rain._

_May's makeup was coming off, little by little._

_Then it hit her._

_She heard someone call an ambulance, and she could hear the giggles of the girl in the background._

_May's cheeks-they had half of the blush left._

_Her eyes-had mascara streaming down and eye shadow barely noticeable from all the rubbing she did._

_Her lips-still stained with the lip gloss, though you couldn't see much shine._

* * *

><p>It was years after the life-altering incident. By the time May was brought to the hospital, she was already dead. Drew, who found out about the incident, was quite half-hearted when it came to his reaction. He said that he mourned for her, every day, but one could not see the redness of his eyes. His eyes were perfectly fine, as if nothing happened at all.<p>

He soon married May's sister. And they had a daughter, whom they named after May.

The giggling girl. She still resides in that park, waiting for a certain person.

And that certain person would be the one who would be able to take her to the sky.

May's death was all because of a girl's selfish wish. Her wish to go to the next life and meet someone else, someone who would make her forget about her past.

* * *

><p>Okay, guys, that's pretty much it. But the story isn't really over yet. I've decided to put the giggling girl's past, just so you know why she led May to her death. And I know, it's quite vague, but hey, at least it ain't obvious. :)<p>

Btw, muffins for the first one to guess who the certain person is that would take her 'up there'. :)

* * *

><p>_The Girl's Past_<p>

Her name was Sapphire. She was named after those sapphire eyes of hers. She had a terrible love life.

Her boyfriend, Ruby. She loved him with all her heart. But…he didn't love her that much. For he fancied another. She found out in the most horrible way-she caught her cheating on him. She then went home, and erased any sign of her love and effort. She erased her makeup-with a bottle of cleansing cream. Then she returned her hair back to normal-chestnut brown. She threw all the necklaces and bracelets he gave, because it would only remind her of him. She tore all of her prettiest clothes-for she felt that he only liked her for her looks and riches. It was then that she started to move on, and find someone who would suit her.

She found someone who loved her for who she was. Not for the fortune, or the looks. You could see it in his eyes-the moment he asked her for a date until he proposed to her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She just can't get Ruby out of her head. But she would do anything. And so she accepted.

The two were happily married, and Sapphire was soon pregnant with a boy.

Then she saw him again. She saw him, now married, with two twins. Her heart felt immediately broken, and so she made the biggest mistake of her life-she slit her wrists, causing her to die, and the baby too.

Her husband felt guilty. He felt guilty for not being able to capture her heart and make her happy. And so, he suffered in guilt until his death.

Sapphire was not allowed to enter the gates. Until she would find someone who would be able to help her. And so she waited. And waited. During that period of waiting, she got insane-threw tantrums everywhere, laughed for no reason, then suddenly breaks into tears. Until that fateful day, when a girl, who reminded her of herself, came into sight. And so, she realized. She realized that it was her chance. Her chance to fulfil her selfish wish, and she didn't care one bit about the girl who would sacrifice for her.


End file.
